


I want to see the moon

by ItsMadamSpellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman
Summary: "Lilith could still remember everything. Zelda's laugh in her ears, her red curls tickling her sharp cheekbones and her hands on her pale naked skin. Even centuries later, Lilith could still remember. And she hoped she'd never forget."
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	I want to see the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this ff in my drafts for weeks, finally decided to finish writing it! 
> 
> English still isn't my native language so, sorry if you spot some (many?) mistakes :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lilith could still remember the first time she had found a grey hair on Zelda's head. She was sitting behind the witch in bed, gently brushing her red hair when her eyes dropped on the long silver hair. Zelda made a fuss about it, of course she did.  
"What do you mean a grey hair?" the witch ran to her mirror, turning her head to see if she could find it "It can't be! I'm only...Only a couple of centuries old." The two women had been married for over a century now, but still, Zelda refused to tell Lilith exactly how old she was. The demoness wrapped her arms around her lover, placing a soft kiss on her pale shoulder "It's nothing to worry about" she whispered in Zelda's ear "Come back to bed, it's getting late."

Days passed, then months, years and soon another whole century was gone. Zelda's hair, which used to remind Lilith of Hell fire, had now turned white like snow. The demoness had to insist for years until Zelda eventually agreed to stop dying it. The witch hated it, seeing how time was affecting her body. 

Lilith could still remember the first time she had seen Zelda crying.The witch was looking by the window, contemplating the night sky and whispering things that only herself could hear. Lilith leaned her shoulder against the bedroom door frame "Sharing your secrets with the moon again?" the brunette walked to her wife, sitting next to her on the small sofa "You know you could share them with me?" she smiled softly but her smile quickly dropped as she noticed a tear rolling down Zelda's cheek. "Zee?" the demoness gasped and gently wiped the tear away with her thumb. "Zee..." the witch raised a hand and Lilith knew that was a sign she should remain silent. Zelda rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and a few more tears fell from her eyes, finding their way to Lilith's naked shoulder. "I'm withering" she whispered as a sob shook her whole body "Not long until..." those three words sent a shiver down Lilith's spine and she squeezed the witch's hand. "Don't be silly, we both know you'll have to stand me for at least a few other centuries" the demoness forced herself to chuckle but deep down she knew that Zelda was right. She could see her wife weakening as weeks went by and even if she tried to stay optimistic, she knew the time would come. Lilith had always enjoyed her immortality but not at that moment, at that precise moment she realised being immortal was a burden, one she couldn't get rid of. She placed a soft kiss on Zelda's lips and helped her walk to the bed "You should get a good night of sleep my love, I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow" the demoness whispered and lay next to her lover, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Zelda's breathing. 

But Zelda didn't feel better the next day, nor the day after that. "Maybe I should call your family" Lilith eventually asked a week later. Zelda shook her head and weakly ran her fingers through her wife's brown curls "You are my family Lily. When the time comes, you're the only one I need by my side" the witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if talking was using most of her strength. Lilith clenched her teeth and nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. It would be easier if Hilda was here, at least she'd have a shoulder to cry on. But if this was Zelda's last wish, she'd respect it. Lilith's thoughts were interrupted by Zelda's hand on her knee "Take me outside please, I want to see the moon" she whispered and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Lilith lifted the witch and for a second she remembered their wedding night, memories of Zelda taking off her emerald wedding dress flashed through her mind. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's cheek and walked out of their small cottage to sit on the porch "I'll grab a blanket, don't move" she said as she laid the witch on an armchair. Lilith walked back inside and grabbed a blanket from the couch. She gently wrapped it around the witch's shoulders and kissed her forehead "Do you need anything else darling?" Lilith asked as she sat next to Zelda. The witch weakly shook her head and crawled on Lilith's lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette and hiding her pale face in Lilith's neck. "I- I love you, you know?" the demoness smiled softly and nodded "Yes darling, I think I realized that you loved me a couple of centuries ago". Lilith felt Zelda's lips stretching into a small smile before the witch lifted her head to look at the moon "She's beautiful" Zelda whispered as Lilith pulled her a little closer "Yes, she's really beautiful" the brunette answered, her eyes glued on Zelda's face "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen". The witch rested her head on Lilith's shoulder and the brunette played with Zelda's silver curls, listening to her heavy breathing "I love you Zelda Spellman, I always will. Thank you for showing me what true love and freedom feels like, I'll forever be grateful. I promise that you will never be forgotten, every witch in our world will know your name". The brunette looked up at the moon, her heart aching as she realised that Zelda's heavy breathing had stopped.

Lilith could still remember everything. Zelda's laugh in her ears, her red curls tickling her sharp cheekbones and her hands on her pale naked skin. Even centuries later, Lilith could still remember. And she hoped she'd never forget.


End file.
